Messenger of Dawn Lije
is Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya's child-like metatron, responsible for linking the two worlds. She is also a host to Dezumozorlya. Biography When she and Mizuho went to fight the Evoliens at Dezumozorlya's palace, Mahoro didn't know she was pregnant with her and Asuka's child. Dezumozorlya used his power to show Mahoro an illusion that Asuka has abandoned her for another woman and implanted himself into her baby along with brainwashing her and her brother into serving him. By the time the infant was born, Mahoro had long forgotten Asuka as she placed the baby inside a pod where she matured within a year into the girl named "Lije". However, while Dezumozorlya controlled half of Lije's soul, the other became a semi-separate being of her own, who is a mysterious unnamed girl. The mysterious girl persona occasionally leaves Lije's body to stop the fight between Asuka and Mahoro and remind them of their love. When Lije met the mysterious girl, she momentarily dispersed her other self. Eventually, unaware that he possessed the other half of Dezumozorlya's being, Lije fell in love with Mikoto Nakadai prior to being force grown into Lijewel. This causes the mysterious girl to be permanently separated from her other self and attempts to use Mai Hakua to maintain her existence before eventually befriending her. But when the truth that she and Mikoto must die so a fully awakened Dezumozorlya can become whole again, Lijewel helps the Abaranger convince Mikoto of the truth allowing him to run. She then finds herself being possessed by Dezumozorlya and later he transforms her body into Dezumolijewel to fight the Abarangers before Abare Killer joins them in overpowering Dezumolijewel by combining the power of their Dino Guts. Taking advantage of Dezumozorlya's moment of weakness, the mysterious girl appears and enters Lijewel to purge the entity. With her and the mysterious girl completely merged back into one, Lijewel regresses back into Lije and then into her original infant form. The infant, is soon named after Mikoto. During the Final Episode, a couple that resembles Lijewel and Mikoto and a family that resembles Asuka, Mahoro, and Lije entered the Dino Curry much to the Abaranger's surprise. Mikoto possessed Lije/Lijewel's ability to travel to between Earth and Dino-Earth that enabled her father to aid their friends when needed during the events of Dekaranger Vs. Abaranger, Boukenger Vs. Super Sentai, and the Legend War. Powers & Abilities At first Lije's abilities is rather limited, she can transport herself between the two worlds as she wishes and can use it on the Trinoids and Giganoids too. When she became Lijewel she gains powerful offensive abilities such as "Bombardment Kiss" and "Lijewel Cross Illusion" while still retaining her previous abilities. As Dezumolijewel her power is increased even further. She was able to fire powerful electrical attacks and withstand most of the Abaranger's power. After she regressed back to infant she lost most of her abilities when Dezumozorlya was purged from her body but her transportation ability still remains to allow Asuka to come to Earth and fight along with the others when necessary. Forms In her child form, Lije possesses no combat ability and only has the power to traverse between the two worlds. With her magical kiss, the Trinoid and Giganoid are able to travel to the other world. Appearances: Episodes 1-37, 47 - Messenger of Dawn Lijewel= Lije's form after Dezumozorlya's power forced her to grow up into a young woman. In the form, she possesses far more advanced magical power and is a dangerous adversary to the Abaranger. Appearances: Episodes 37-43, 45-47 - Dezumolijewel= In an attempt to destroy the Abaranger, Dezumozorlya transformed Lijewel into her armored form. In this form, she possesses even more dangerous physical and magical attacks. *Height: 243 cm *Weight: 240 kg Appearances: Episode 47 }} Akibaranger Envisioning the girls in his life cosplaying Sentai characters, Nobuo Akagi saw Yumeria Moegi and Hiroyo Hakase as Lije and Lijewel respectively. Yumeria Lije.jpg|Yumeria as Lije Hakase Lijewel.jpg|Hakase as Lijewel Notes *Lije is the first and so far only female child villain in Super Sentai. *Like many of the villainesses, Lije has her theme song named "Evolien's Hymn". The song's first part is played in episode 29 when she was "dating" with Mikoto. *Her name is a pun on the Japanese word Riju (リジュ), which means "Rejuvenating". *Lije is also the 2nd human-like child villain to rapidly grow into an adult form from child form the 1st was Tran in Chojin Sentai Jetman while she is also the 4th child-like villain to grow into an adult form from her child form, the others being Buldont from Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Drop from Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive. *Her Dezumolijewel form was only used in Ep 47 in Abaranger. Appearances See Also (regarding being host of the main villain) (with regard to DezumoLijewel) * Emperor Tranza - A villain with a similar concept to Lije in Chojin Sentai Jetman Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Invasion Garden Evolian Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains Category:Sentai Family Members Category:Child sentai villains